Blurred Pink
by riisax
Summary: AU, Twoshot, SasuSaku and some other. Sasuke's daddy refuses Sakura in his youngest son's life. On a lonely day, he visits her after a long time, but something happens. / Srsly I suck as summaries, JUST READ PLS? :D M for some language and maybe lemon.


**AN: hellow. This will be a 2shot. A short one. But maybe it'll be a 1shot, depending in the reviews you give meh.**  
**Italics are chat. Typos in chat are a stylistic thingy. Hahahahaha.**  
**I am tired, it's like 3 am. Here. And it's cold. And I am wearing a lab coat. And a black shirt. WITHOUT A BRA D:::::::. And purple shiny crocodile pattered leggings. Lawl.**

* * *

Sasuke's POV.

I was annoyed. These guys just called me and said I need to go online or else they'd die. Tchk. I had better things to do. My father was pushing me again to take over his company since Itachi had disappointed him so much.

And then there was this other thing. My girlfriend. I loved her to death, but we barely saw each other. My father forbids me seeing her, and she went to another university so we could not see each other there. It was depressing, for me, but also for her. Sometimes we did not see each other for a month or two, and again, it's been a week.

Naruto called again, saying I should 'fucking log-in'. And I did.

_Black entered the room.  
gimmeramen: teme! Finally…. Hiiiiiiiii  
Black: Hn.  
HyuugaHinata: Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun.  
Black: Hn._

As you can guess, I was not in the mood of chatting.

_redlipsitck: Sasu-gay. Have you seen my beloved Forehead? She said she'd come online.  
Black: No.  
shuddup: troublesome woman. Ino just leave her be. She won't come. Hi Sasuke.  
Black: Shikamaru.  
redlipstick: Srsly, I am just worried. I mean, she has a ID for this chat, so.. what is keeping her away?  
HyuugaNeji: Maybe you.  
HyuugaHinata: Don't be rude, Neji.  
Vodka joined the chatroom.  
Vodka: Yo.  
redlistick: Yo Kakashi.  
Vodka: I am not Kakashi. Hn.  
redlipstick: Then Hi Sasuke, again.  
Black: That's not me.  
shuddup: troublesome.  
gimmeramen: I bet it's Tennie, she drank a lot if that stuff yesterday.  
Hyuuga Hinata: Tenten is right here with me.  
gimmeramen: Hinata! You are so intelligent! Marry me!  
Black: This is a chatroom. I am leaving.  
gimmeramen: NO TEME I LOVE YOU.  
Vodka: Someone wanna drink some stuff with me tonight?  
redlipstick: I don't fucking know who you are! Maybe you'll rape me!  
shuddup: I'll rape you.  
redlipstick: I'll be over in five. Nah, two.  
redlipstick left.  
shuddup changed his status to busy._

They're making out in the university and now they're planning their sex sessions in a chatroom. Wow. I really thought Shikamaru was better than that. Why was I even there again?

_Black: Why am I here again?  
gimmeramen: cuz I lurrve you.  
Black: But I do not love you.  
gimmeramen: Aw, teme, you are so maen!  
Black: Dobe. Learn how to write. I am leaving.  
Vodka joined a private room.  
Vodka invited you into into a private room.  
Black joined Vodka's private room.  
Black: Hn.  
Vodka: Can you join me tonight?  
Black: I do not drink.  
Vodka: You do not have to, I am not drinking myself.  
Black: Sakura, I can't.  
Sakura: Why? Your father is on a business trip. I've seen him leave 5 minutes ago.  
Black: Itachi's Birthday.  
Vodka: Oh.  
Black: Hn.  
Vodka: I miss you, you know. It's been a week.  
Black: Listen, Sakura, I just can't__._

But I wish I could.

_Vodka: Sasuke? I love you, I really do.__  
Black: I do, too. You know that  
Vodka: I don't. You never tell me.  
Black: It's hard to tell.  
Vodka: I know.  
Black: Hn.  
Vodka: Say Happy Birthday to Itachi.  
Black: Will do.  
Vodka left.

* * *

_

She was always like that. I wish I could tell her how much I loved her, how much I wished I could be with her tonight.

Itachi's Party was boring as always. People in business suits. I could not stand this. Sakura invaded my mind whatever I did, so I sneaked out and made my way to Sakura's. I found her key by a plant near her apartment door.

Her lights were on, but I saw her sleeping on her couch. Her face looked so innocent while sleeping. But I missed her emerald eyes. My eyes grazed over her body and my attention fell to her hands and wrists. She held a razorblade loosely in her hand, dried blood painted her wrists crimson. She did it again, because of me. It was always my fault, I knew that. But I did it, too.

I gathered a bowl of warm water, a washcloth and a first aid kit, then went back to Sakura. I kneeled beside the couch and pulled some pink strands away from her face and tucked them gently behind her ears. Then I kissed her forehead and whispered her name. My slightly cold fingers touched her cheek and she began to stir. When she woke fully, she immediately throw herself at me and I hugged her back, but soon we broke apart. "It is okay," I said and looked into her eyes I had missed so much. Then without saying any further I began cleaning her cuts and patched them up. I sat down beside her and pulled her onto my lap, hugging her. "I am sorry," she said, and I know she was. She did not lie to me like I lied to her.

"Sakura, I really do love you. But please, don't ever do that again." I whispered into her ear, I was honest. I did not want her to cut, it was just bad.  
"I can't promise that and you know it."  
"Try it. For me."  
"You too do cut."  
"I stopped." Again, a lie, but she knew it.  
"Liar. I know you cut."  
"I will stop when you stop." I really would stop. Because it was her cutting that made me cut myself.  
"How can I stop, when you give so much reason to do it! You leave me alone for weeks or even months, but you are always in this fucking chatroom! And then you come back, saying you are sorry, but then again you disappear a few hours later! But still, you are always in this chatroom! I just don't get that, Sasuke" she yelled at me. The first time in her life, but I knew it was necessary. I know that I hurt her, more than once, but my father was the boss, and he just refused her in my life.

"I am sorry," I said, again I was honest. It was time to be.  
"You better be," she shot back at me, stood from my lap and made her way to a cupboard where she had placed an old picture of us, together.  
I stood, too. Then -  
"I am leaving." I don't know why I said it, I don't know why I left. It was just wrong.  
"Don't-" She said looking in my eyes. Oh, how I missed these emerald orbs of hers.

The door clicked behind me, but I heard it open again, she was following me. But I already crossed the street. She yelled my name and I turned around, to see her. Her bare feet running over the black asphalt. I blinked.

Normal POV (Again, it's a stylistic thingy!)

Pink blurred. Pink crashed to the ground, Pink turned slightly red.

A car had hit her. Sasuke's scream was heard in the cold night.

**_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bu-_**

_

* * *

_

AN2: Hahahaha. Yah. Srry to cut it here but meh is evil. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, WXYZ sugar on ur bread and if u do not like it, u have to go to bed.


End file.
